


Screaming Louder

by ZeeThorn



Series: Move Like A Sinner [4]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Bondage kink, Bottom Zayn, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Japanese Rope Bondage, Loudness, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Smut, Top Liam, liam makes zayn loud, rope, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeThorn/pseuds/ZeeThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam plays with a few of Zayn's kinks to make him louder in bed.</p><p>Tumblr photoset: http://you-wont-zee-me-coming.tumblr.com/post/141984816352/screaming-louder-zeethorn-for-iwanttowriteyouafic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming Louder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwanttowriteyouafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttowriteyouafic/gifts).



> Hi guys, this is unedited and normally I wouldn't post but I promised @iwanttowriteyouafic that this would be up today.
> 
> Also, instead of working on my other fic 'i will stand by you - because if it's not ok it's not the end' i worked on this for about 4 days aha. Had to change it SO many times.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy. Will be doing a photoset for Tumblr tomorrow with Fan Art (get me).
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos! They mean so much especially comments!
> 
> Tumblr photoset: http://you-wont-zee-me-coming.tumblr.com/post/141984816352/screaming-louder-zeethorn-for-iwanttowriteyouafic

“I have things planned for tomorrow.”

“Does it involve me leaving bed?”

“Hmm, some of it but not where you have to move.” Liam smirks

“Oh yeah and what did you have in mind?”

Liam smirks, “I was thinking, we haven’t gotten really into it for a while now…” He trails off and Zayn loses his breath. He knows what Liam’s implying but keeps a straight face and clears his throat.

“Yeah?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Liam rests his chin on his shoulder. “I also wanted to see how loud I can get you to be.” He kisses the side of his face, “wanna make you scream.”

Zayn smirks, “and how do you plan on doing that?” He’s not one for being loud in bed, he never has been. He’ll beg and gasp but he’s not one to moan outright or scream. As mentioned, he just never has been. Liam’s always enjoyed it anyway, the little breaths and sharp intakes of air, his eyes rolling back into his head and clawing at his back over being loud. It’s unnecessary but when they have gotten, well, ‘really into it’ in the past Liam has gagged him. It was more for effect than had a purpose of silencing him.

Liam bites down just underneath his ear and doesn’t answer immediately. “By you putting your hands behind your back.” He whispers.

He chuckles a little while drying off the last bowl. “I wouldn’t get your hopes up, just saying babes.”

Liam nips at his neck, “we’ll see about that.”

Zayn shakes his head, he’s said it all before. 

Liam wraps himself around Zayn from behind and pushes his hand down Zayn’s shirt to cup at his cock.

Zayn stops what he’s doing. “Eager much?” He bites his lip.

“I’m not the only one.” Liam answers. 

Zayn drops what he’s washing and Liam dries off his hands with a hand towel before dragging him into their room. He shuts the door behind him (because even if they’re in their own home it’s weird having the door open) and Liam pushes him up against the back of it. 

“So this thing-” Zayn gasps out between desperate kisses. “When does it start?”

“I was thinking now, since we have the energy.” Liam bites into his throat making him gasp. Zayn tangles his hands into Liams hair. Liam’s ministrations push him further and further up the door. Liam’s hand pushes under his shirt and runs over his stomach, pushing up to his chest and rubbing his nipple. Zayn gasps when Liam pinches him.

Next thing he knows, Liam has pulled him off the door and is placing him on the bed. Laying him down and then crawling up his body, taking his shirt off with him.

Liam leans down and kisses him forcefully, running his hand through his hair and tugs on it. Meanwhile Zayn runs his hands over Liam’s shoulder blades under his shirt.  
“Are you ok with this?” Liam asks after a while. Zayn nods, breathing through his mouth with red, partially swollen lips.

 

Liam kisses his way down his arm. “On your stomach then.” He tells him. Zayn pushes himself over and, to mess with Liam. Reaches down to give a few tugs at his cock, he lets out a little sigh of bliss. Liam makes an offended sound and grabs his wrist. Quickly pulling it behind his back along with his other wrist. With his hands no longer supporting his body weight he falls onto the mattress below. He feels Liam tie the rope around his wrist. Liam wraps it a number of times and knot it at least three. Liam then runs a finger or two between the rope and his skin to double check it won’t cut off his circulation. He then uses the excess to secure the rope around his wrists the other way. That is, his wrists are crossed and Liam ties the excess between his arms and the space between his little fingers. The rope pattern would look like a ‘+’. Liam then deems it finished. He smirks at how easy it was to wind Liam up like that.

Liam lets go and his bound wrists fall to the small of his back. Liam doesn’t say anything, just wraps his hands around his thighs and pulls so that he falls flush against the sheets. He then crawls up, nipping at Zayn’s ear where he’s turned to the side. “Don’t think I didn’t see that.” He smirks into his ear.

Zayn smirks back, “I wasn’t going to.” Liam kisses him when he pouts his lips before lifting off. Zayn tugs on the binds experimentally to see how secure they are. They won’t be coming away anytime soon.

Liam grabs a hold of the rope between his wrists and his other on his shoulder and pulls him up so he’s on his knees. Zayn looks at Liam and sees that his eyes are clouding over in arousal. He can only imagine his are the same form the way Liam smirks. It’s the smirk that tells Zayn Liam is proud of what he’s done (that is, in the bedroom). Zayn watches as Liam stands and retrieves all the bundles of rope they have. Each one is neatly tied so as to avoid knotting and to store easier. Zayn bites his lip in anticipation of what’s in store. His cock twitches in interest. 

Liam dumps the bundles of rope on the bed and reaches for one of the longer ones. Zayn is particularly interested to note that there are new bundles there, these ones are thinner and dark blue instead of black. Zayn looks at Liam, “How long have you been planning this?”

Liam grins unabashedly, “A while.”

Zayn watches and bites his lip as Liam unravels the black bundle in his hand and finds the centre. He wraps it around Zayn’s chest and shoulders just under his nipples and threads the rope through the hoop of the middle behind him. Liam gives a tug which makes Zayn jerk back and pulls it back again, the opposite way.

“Wouldn’t it be easier if I was standing?” Zayn asks huskily, nipping at Liam’s throat since it’s in front of him. 

“Can’t have you running off.” Liam responds. Zayn laughs a little at that. “I mean, you played with yourself a little so who’s to say you won’t go for it?” Liam banters back, pausing to bite down on Zayn’s shoulder and leave a hickey.

When the rope re-meets the spot over his spine Liam threads it under and wraps it around the lump of inter-joined rope. Liam then places a hand over his fan-tail tattoo and pushes him down so his chest hovers a few inches over his knees. Liam, again, reverses the rope and brings it around his chest, this time he does it lower, so it’s just above his elbow when it crosses his arm and sits over his lower chest. Liam repeats once more; he threads it through the connection over his spine, reverses the rope and threads it under the knot. Liam runs his fingers under the rope to check its tight but not too tight.

Next, it comes over his right shoulder and Liam pulls him to sit up again and moves him around so they’re facing. Liam leans forward and sucks at his collarbone just next to where the rope is. He pulls it to double back under the middle of the lower length of rope and flips it; Once under the length going around his body and twice around the part just before it so there’s a coil. Liam pulls it over his left collarbone and shoulder. Joining it to the point under his spine again. Liam tugs a few times, jerking him around a bit in a way that Zayn knows mean he’s tying off the final knot. He feels some excess rope fall behind him when Liam runs his fingers under the rope again which is weird. That is until Zayn feels the single lengths being threaded in-between his arm and chest on the lower level of rope, meaning Liam’s finishing the length off by wrapping it over the main length and then tying it behind him. 

In the meantime his cock has begun to steadily fill. Liam finishes off his knot and wraps his arms around his waist. 

Zayn groans quietly and tilts his head back, his kink has certainly kicked in and he’s definitely turned on by this. He can’t wait for Liam to get his hands on him.

“I’m not done yet.” Liam chuckles into his shoulder. Making Zayn turn his head to look at him.  
“What do you mean?” His voice is deeper than normal. Liam doesn’t answer, instead he points to the rope pile Zayn had forgotten at the end of the bed. He groans outright, his cock is feeling frustrated with him right now.

“Please touch me.” He says to Liam, he doesn’t care if it sounds like he’s begging. “Please.”

Liam hums, shaking his head with a cocky smirk.  
Zayn groans, “Please?” He whines, putting on the puppy dog eyes.  
Liam shakes his head again, the piece of shit, and tells him “Think of it as a little punishment for touching yourself earlier you cheeky bugger.”  
Zayn groans again. Regretting the decision to do that as Liam climbs around him for the rope.

“What’re you going to do to me?” He asks huskily, biting down on his lip because that always tempts Liam.  
Liam laughs, “You’ll see babe.” Zayn groans in frustration at Liam’s non-answers. He wriggles around in the bonds, half testing them out and half hoping he can reach around to his cock even though he knows it’s futile.

Liam tuts, “uh uh uh,” he shakes his head. “Not getting out anytime soon.”  
Zayn huffs, he knew that.

Liam selects two shorter bundles and crawls up the bed, pushing into his space so violently that Zayn falls back against the bed. His hands mean his back is slightly arches from the sheets. Liam parts his legs so he’s in-between them. Liam kisses him, dominating his mouth by pushing his tongue in when Zayn didn’t have a chance to fight back and touches him all over his chest. Pinching at his nipples and biting on his lower lip hard. Zayn whimpers after a minute of this and Liam pulls up, gasping.

Liam leans down and latches onto the other side of his throat. Sucking down. Zayn wraps his legs around Liam and pulls him forward. His cock brushes up against him and Zayn hisses. Liam however, moves back. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He smirks again. “That reminds me,” is all the warning Zayn gets before he’s flipped onto his front. 

Liam stops again. Kissing up his spine to his ear when Zayn questions “What?”  
Liam gently bites down on his lobe. “Told you I wasn’t gonna let you run away.” He says and lifts up. Zayn back feels cold without Liam there. 

Zayn shifts around, maneuvering himself to watch Liam find the middle of one of the bundles and then wrap it around his thigh. He threads it though and wraps it several times before he grabs a hold of Zayn’s ankle and pulls it to meet his thigh. Liam then wraps it around the area above his ankle a few times before using the rest of the rope to wrap up between his ankle and thigh. Liam knots it and tests how tight it is. Zayn experimentally pushes against it and mewls under his breath. Liam repeats the process with his other leg. Effectively immobilising him.

Liam turns him over again and props him against the headboard. Humming and assessing his work. Zayn bites the inside of his cheek and smirk at him, watching as Liam’s eyes cloud over. Really, Zayn’s bondage kink works both ways here. Liam liked to use his rope skills and to please Zayn when he’s unable to himself, Liam finds Zayn squirming in bondage hot as fuck and Zayn likes it when Liam does and finds pleasure in the struggle too.

Zayn tilts his head back to expose his neck, pushing his chest out to pull Liam from whatever he’s thinking. Liam maneuvers himself and noses up the column of Zayn’s neck. Nuzzling it before kissing at it. Zayn shuts his eyes aa Liam bites down and sucks. He flicks his tongue out and grazes his teeth over the skin. Zayn doesn’t need to look to know it’s not coming away anytime soon. Liam moves off him and off the bed.

“What’re you doing?” Zayn asks incredulously. Watching as Liam removed the long mirror on their wall and brings it to the foot of their bed.  
“You’ll see.” Liam smirks. He props it against their closet doors and climbs up the bed again. Zayn so glad they chose the bed without the foot board because it was getting annoying with their first bed. Zayn’s interest peaks as he sees himself in the reflection and he gets a little breathless. Knowing he’s helpless is one thing but seeing it takes it to a new level. Liam crawls up the bed and hoists Zayn over his shoulder. He laughs a little in shock and when Liam places him down at the end of the bed, facing the mirror Liam kisses him soundly on the lips.  
“I love you.” Liam grins down at him.  
“I love you too.” Zayn echoes back, a little lost in his gaze. Liam kisses him again and climbs around him to kneel behind him. Liam looks down at his body and then meets his gaze in the mirror. He runs his hands up and down his arms, “Look at you…” He says. “Look so good like this you know? All mine.” He kisses him again and when he pulls up the spot feels warm. Zayn’s breath hitches and he turns to meet Liam’s gaze. Liam moves away from him and Zayn feels a little cold, he returns in under a second though, this time with the dark blue bundle of rope. 

“I want you to watch.” Liam says, kissing his neck. “Want you to see how good you look.”  
Zayn’s brain short circuits a moment and his mouth drops open as Liam finds the centre of the rope. Zayn watches as Liam threads the length through the main point on his back and divides it outwards so it’s a single piece of rope wrapping around his arms and wrapped around the ‘V’ of rope in between his nipples and crossing over to be pulled around toward his back again. His mouth drops open and his breathing increases as Liam creates three diamonds with rope over his torso and lower ribcage. He watches as Liam pulls it back and re-threads it through where he first started off and drops it down to the conjunction of one of the diamonds on his back and then wraps it around both the upper and lower band of black rope from Liam’s first go at him. Liam wraps the individual lengths over the band and then brings them over his shoulders and wraps it individually around the band’s and pieces over the front of his lithe frame. Zayn watches in awe as Liam double wraps one side around the lowest band just above his groin and from there make a leg harness. It imitates a garter belt and the top of thigh high stockings. Liam repeats the process on his other leg before he’s finished. 

“God you’re like fucking art.” Liam groans appreciatively. He runs his hand over Zayn’s back, over all the bondage and traces around Zayn’s hole. Liam latches onto his neck again and moves to run his hands over his thighs. Tracing the inside but not far enough to brush his cock. Zayn bites his lip and refrains from bucking into the touch. Liam comes around to his side and moves him up the bed so he’s against the headboard again.

“Look at you.” He cooes into Zayn’s ear. “You’re so hard already.” Zayn pants and nods his head in agreement. Yes, he’s fucking hard. Liam kisses down his shoulder and across his chest. Nibbling on his nipples and palming at his sides before Zayn gives in. “Liam, please, fuck, fucking fuck me Liam.” It’s not the most eloquent thing he’s ever said but it gets his point across. He looks Liam directly in the eye, lips parted and panting. Zayn can only imagine how he looks; tied up so intricately, debauched already, red shiny lips and blown out eyes. Liam pulls away from the bed.  
“No! No!” Zayn whines, “Fuck, Liam.” He arches his back and squirms around, wringing his hands with no avail. Liam returns with the shoebox of toys they keep in their closet. Liam claims his mouth again and runs his hand all over his body.

Liam drizzles some lube over his fingers and pushes them in. “So fucking needy,” Liam says with a chuckle when Zayn arches into his touch. He palms himself while he fingers Zayn, working slowly up and purposely avoiding his prostate. “Leyumm.” He whines again, huffing in exertion.

Liam works up to three fingers before he removes them. He still hasn’t touched him and Zayn is becoming very very frustrated.  
“Well, I’m getting a tea, see you in a moment babe.” Liam says cruelly.  
“No! No! Fuck, Liam, please Liam.” Zayn groans desperately. Rolling his hips in desperation for some form of friction. “Babe,” He whines but Liam has already left.

He looks down and sees his cock, bright red and curved against his stomach. He brings his knees to his chest and tries to rub off somehow that way but it’s not working. He clamps down on his lip and furrows his brows in concentration while he wrings his hands. Testing his dexterity, he pushes them down as far as he can and yes he can just reach his hole. 

He drops his head back, huffing and pushes in. It’s so much more frustrating though because he can’t reach his prostate from this angle. He pulls out and tries to reach around to his cock. But he can’t twist his arms around the side. He somehow manages to push himself onto his knees by arching his back and tucking his legs underneath him. 

He rolls his hips and body, fighting for friction. He folds himself over fighting the ropes behind his back to try get a hand around his dick but he can only just about bring them to his side. It’s beyond infuriating and he lets out an exasperated sound. He sits up straight and tilts his head back so he’s looking at the ceiling. He reaches down and tilts his hips back, pushing at his rim again. This time he’s a bit more successful and can push his fingers almost, almost the whole way in. He spends a good minute on working his fingers in and out of him, scissoring himself but missing out on his prostate.

He hears the door shut and looks to see Liam walk in, tea in hand and a dark green towel over his arm. “Well then.” He sips at his tea.  
“Liam,” Zayn pants, falling off his knees onto his back again.

Liam hums, padding around the bed and pulls the chair from the corner to the side of the bed. “I see you’re being naughty babe.” He comments.  
Zayn shakes his head, “No! Daddy! I promise!” His eyes wide. The word feels a bit strange rolling off his tongue, Liam looks smugly at him but it leaves his face as soon as it appeared. 

Liam hums, “You were touching yourself though, weren't you?”  
Zayn nods, rolling his hips.  
“Use words baby.”  
“Yes daddy, I was.” Zayn forces out with a huff.  
“And why was that baby?” Liam sips his tea.  
“I want you.” Zayn whines. Huffing and rolling his hips against the mattress.

Liam sighs and lays the towel out, lifting up his legs so part of it is underneath him.

“Well, since you’re so competent at pleasuring yourself I want a show.” Liam says, sitting in the seat he just pulled up and sipping at his tea as if they were talking about the weather. 

Zayn whines, “No, please Liam I’m sorry.” He huffs, struggling to show Liam how helpless he really is.  
Liam doesn’t look convinced, “I dunno baby. I want to but you touched yourself.” He shrugs like ‘what can you do’ and doesn’t move. 

Zayn huffs in frustration and pent up tension. “Fuck Liam please.” He whines.

“Prove to me and earn it.” Liam says. “I can’t do anything if you don’t show me how much you need it.” Liam gestures with his hands but remains in his seat. Zayn hits his head against the mattress. He’s so fucking hard and horny and Liam won’t touch him.

“Please.” He cries once more.

“Earn it.” Liam says. Tea on the armrest and fingers aligned as he patiently waits.

Zayn grits his teeth and reaches down to his hole again. He huffs and bites his lip in effort as he pokes his rim. Sliding a finger inside. He adds another and tries to scissor himself but that angle’s not working. He huffs again and struggles to try bring his hand to his cock in a futile attempt at wanking off. It, as expected does not work. Zayn arches his back and looks at Liam, lips agape and eyes blown in lust. He licks his lip and tries to tempt Liam into losing control and fucking him. Liam, frustratingly does not seem affected and does not move. Zayn whines and wriggles around. It only makes him more aroused, how helpless he is, how much he depends on Liam. 

Somehow he ends up on his stomach and begins humping the bed. It’s little friction is very unsatisfactory and he moans, to his great surprise. Liam looks pleased and starts to palm his cock as Zayn wriggles around, desperately humping the bed, trying to drag his cock along the sheets to emulate some friction but unable to do properly because his binds won’t let him. 

“Please, daddy please.” Zayn begs, knowing how much calling Liam’ daddy’ works him. Rolling his hips against the sheets. “Fuck me please.” He whines, near crying from how aroused and frustrated he is. 

Liam hums. Standing from his seat and Zayn watches him pad towards the bed. Liam rests a hand on his ass and Zayn pushes up into it, begging. “Daddy, I need you please!”

Liam huffs. “I dunno baby ‘m a bit disappointed you thought you could get yourself off without me.”  
Zayn knows it’s part of the scene. “‘M sorry daddy, I didn’t mean to.” He huffs, continuing to roll his hips and struggle. Liam leans over him and retrieves a vibrator from the box. It’s a small one, in the shape of a thick dick. It’s made of silicone and has a few bumps in it. It’s remote controlled and new, Liam bought it wondering when they would get around to using it. 

Liam flips Zayn over and props him against the pillows just like he had before getting a tea and lubes it up. Zayn watches with hooded eyes as Liam presses it into his hole, but not far enough for his prostate. 

“Not quite earnt my cock yet baby you’re gonna have to show me you want it.” He whispers into Zayn’s ear, biting down on the lobe.  
Zayn gasps at his words and rocks down on his fingers and the vibrator. “Please daddy.”  
Liam hums, “not yet baby, I just wanna see you squirm, wanna get you loud yeah?” He says. With that, he pushes the vibrator all the way in, making Zayn’s back arch off the bed with a surprised gasp when it hits his prostate and stands back. He sits back in his chair and thumbs the remote.

He waits for Zayn to settle back down before he presses the button for vibrations. Zayn’s back flies up off the bed again with a shriek. Liam smirks at him, watching him gasp and squirm in pleasure as he kept pressing the button at random times. Even without the vibrations he could feel the head nuzzled against his prostate. Within minutes he was crying out and making these embarrassing “ah ah ah” noises that he couldn’t stop. Zayn was shocked, he wasn’t even trying to be louder, but the random vibrations seemed to send shocks to his brain which he couldn’t control.

“Come on babe.” Liam says from the seat, “show me you want it yeah?”  
Zayn nods erratically, fucking his hips back down on the vibrator and crying out whenever Liam turns it on.  
“Cum for me yeah?” Liam tells him  
Zayn nods again, squirming around and calling out as his orgasm builds up. His back arches in pleasure so that his head supports his body upright and mewls. Liam switches off the vibrator for longer periods and leaves it on for more extensive periods than before. Zayn shudders at how close he is. It’s like he’s a moment away from orgasming but then the vibrations switched off and it’s not quite enough to get him off.

Liam waits and takes pleasure in Zayn squirming from oversensitivity. Zayn’s chest rises and falls erratically, whimpering at the onslaught in stimulation. 

“You’re going to cum now, yeah Zaynie.” Liam tells him.

Zayn nods, “anything for you daddy.” He chokes out. Wriggling about for the next few minutes as the pressure and vibrations against his prostate become too much. He lets out a small “ah!” as his orgasm leaves him trembling. 

Liam stops the vibrations and stands, leaving the vibrator remote on the armrest and pads over the the bed. He palms at Zayn’s exposed chest under the bondage, squeezing the flesh there as Zayn tilts his head back and groans. When Zayn’s guard is down and his eyes are shut; enjoying Liam massaging out his chest he pinches both his nipples simultaneously and twists. Watching as Zayn’s eyes go wide at the shock and shrieks. Liam lets go and leans down to take his right nipple into his mouth. He tongues at it before biting on the nub. Enjoying Zayn’s breathy moans and whines. He makes sure it’s red and slightly bruised before he lifts up and works the next one to the same state. The whole process takes a good three minutes, until Zayn is trying to pull away from Liam.

Liam doesn’t remove the vibrator when he stands. Leaving Zayn to fidget and whimper in slight discomfort at the item pressing against his sensitive prostate. Liam moves again to the box of toys and retrieves one that Zayn hasn't seen before. It’s like a hollow cylinder but it’s not a fleshlight? He’s confused at what it is.  
A small machine comes attached to it and Zayn almost worries at what Liam is about to do to him. He squirms in his bonds. Whining.

Liam smirks at him. “This is a ‘milker’” Is all he says and Zayn watches, lips parted as Liam placed this thing over his exposed dick and sits back again.

Zayn shudders at the pressure around his cock and groans. Fighting against struggling again but it feels so fucking good to. 

Liam smirks and leans forward. He switches on the machine and a buzzing noise begins. It sounds like a hair clipper. Zayn drops his head back and lets out an “Oh,” when it begins to process that its vibrating around his dick and jumps with a “fuck!” When it starts pumping him. Literally, its beings to pump him. At first it goes slow, vibrating around him and occasionally moving itself. Liam watches from his seat as Zayn bucks into it involuntarily. It’s so fucking slow and Zayn feels tears pooling in his eyes.  
“Shit,” Zayn whimpers, curling into his chest and wringing his wrists again. Liam sends him a knowing smirk and leans forward to click something on the box this ‘milker’ is attached to. It doesn’t change speed and that frustrates him more. He whines high from the back of his throat and chokes out a quiet “Liam!” Under his breath before he rolls his hips into the- the thing. 

“You don’t have to be quiet babe, we’re not on tour anymore. Could be loud for me.” Liam suggests and Zayn groans.  
“Fucks sake Liam.” He pleads. Liam just looks pleased with himself (the little shit). He stops biting his lip and keeps his mouth open. Gasping as loud as he can and whimpering in his frustration. Suddenly, it starts getting quicker and Zayn finds himself crying out. He rolls his shoulders in his bonds and embraces the sparks going through his body. His eyes roll into the back of his head as it gets faster and he finds himself crying out Liam’s name.  
“Liam! Liam!” He sounds breathless, “Shit-oh, f-ah!” He’s not acting at this point and he wonders how he’s usually quiet when he’s like this. Not now apparently.

Zayn shrieks when it begins to pump him faster. “Fuck fuck fuck!” He screams, squirming around in pleasure, mouth agape and vibrations running through his body. He begins jerking in his binds, calling out as the fucking machine gets faster than before. He mewls more than once and feels an orgasm building. But it’s partially cut off when the machine slows down. He cries out, “no! Fuck no, no, no! Liam, please.” He can feel tears readily pooling in his eyes. It happens another time before they actually spill over past his temples. He shudders as the machine continues to alternate between fast, violent jerks and slow, drawn out ones.  
“Oh fuck! Liam! Daddy!” He moans and struggles even more.

His orgasm builds up only to be cut off by shorter pumps and he whimpers, shuddering. Trying to not cry out in frustration when it cuts him off. 

Liam moves and climbs over him, bracketing his head with his arms. “God you look so good.” He says. At that moment the machine being’s to pump particularly fast and vibrates so much it nearly hurts. Liam bites into his neck to add to the bruises there and Zayn cries out more and more as his orgasm begins building again. Liam taps on the vibrator inside him which sends shockwaves up his spine from his prostate. He can’t help but let out these little ‘ah ah ah’s again when he does.

A minute in Liam turns on the vibrator and he skyrockets off the bed screaming. “Oh shit, oh-oh fuck, Liam, daddy, shit fuck fuck!” Tears of oversensitivity pool again and spill. “Shit, shit, shit!” 

Zayn is very much on the border of pain and pleasure, squirming and crying out as he bucks his hips trying to get the milker off him. At the same time, every time he comes back down it’s on the vibrator in his ass. He almost sobs but if he does that means Liam succeeded in getting him proper loud and he wants to try hold onto some form of control. He can feel himself slipping though, getting a little lightheaded. Anyway, he doesn’t think loud is really necessary, and when ur in a hotel room next to Harry and Louis you learn that keeping the noise down is simple etiquette.

Liam looms over him and talks dirty in his ear, whispering filthy things that do not help him in his predicament. He continues to squirm and cry out as the machine pumps him and dildo vibrates against his prostate. He comes once more, mouth open with a small, quipped cry and a quiet sob. His eyes roll into the back of his head and he arches his back so that he rests his upper body weight on the back of his skull. His chest brushes Liam’s, who talks him through his orgasm. Telling him how good he is for cuming, how he’s doing so well by trying for him but by the end of tonight he won’t even notice how loud he is. 

Zayn pants when his orgasm fades off. Liam has removed the vibrator and turned off the milker, but it’s still on him. He sighs and shudders when Liam does remove it. He feels his eyes closing from exhaustion. 

“Sleep darling.” Liam whispers, kissing his thigh. A move that does not help him out from an arousal point of view. He lets his head fall back and shuts his eyes. Liam lifts his head and places a pillow underneath his head. He also feels Liam untie his thighs and ankles from one another. He massages out the soreness and slight numbness from them with his big hands. It makes Zayn moan appreciatively under his breath. Within the next few minutes he’s asleep.

 

\------

 

Zayn wakes up from his nap to find he’s still bound and lying on top of Liam. He squirms about, wondering if he’s still just dreaming but no, he is still very much tied up. Liam becomes aware that he’s awake too and smiles at him. “Hey baby.” He cooes. Zayn just wrings his hands and groans. He feels himself steadily fill up again, sometimes he really hates that he has a bondage kink.

He feels himself slipping for real now, into his more submissive headspace and shakes his head, shaking off the drugged feeling. He’s only been in it a few times before and only once when his hands were tied to the bedposts. He doesn’t know how he’ll be able to handle it when he’s like this. Liam runs his hands through his hair and hums to him, “It’s ok baby, just let go. I’ll take care of you.” Zayn clenches his eyes and remember that he trusts Liam, Liam is his life, but it’s still so hard to do this. To just ‘let go’ and let someone take over him like this. He’s still not quite there when Liam smiles down and kisses him. Liam sits up, making Zayn’s thighs go either side of Liam’s legs and he tries to rut but he can’t find the right angle again. “Daddy,” he moans. “Fuck.”

Liam kisses over his face. “God you’re so pretty all tied up and squirming it’s unreal.” He sounds like he’s in awe and Zayn feels elated. “Such a good boy, all pretty and hard like this.”

“Daddy,” he whines again.

Liam deposits him back on the bed. Back pressed against the mattress and hovers over him. “My good boy yeah? So horny for me.” Liam asks.

Zayn nods rapidly, “Yours, all yours.” He moans as he fights his bonds, getting nothing more than turned on by it. Liams eyes become hooded, watching Zayn like this. 

Liam leans down and bites down on his neck, a hand runs over his right thigh and up his chest to his neck. Zayn’s breath hitches as Liam squeezes a little. “Fuck,” Zayn whispers when Liam lets go of the pressure. He breathes in deep as Liam squeezes down again. A finger prods at his hole and slips in.  
“Love you so much baby,” Liam kisses his face. “Doing so well sweetheart. Just let go, I’ll make it so good for you. Just make you cum, yeah? Make you feel so good.” Zayns eyes roll into the back of his head. He feels his cock leaking and he jerks a bit when Liam nudges against his prostate. The feeling is intensified by Liam’s hand clamping around his throat at the same time. Liam lets go and Zayn heaves in a breath. He slurs, “Liam, oh fuck.” Liam looks down at him like he’s enamoured. 

Liam pushes in a second finger and scissors Zayn, just brushing his prostate as he does. Zayn feels a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen but takes it in his stride. “Fuck daddy, more please.” He huffs.  
“Such a good boy for me Zayn, so lovely.” Is the response he gets from Liam. A whole 30 seconds later Liam works in his third finger but doesn’t get his prostate. Zayn whines a little and rocks down on his fingers but Liam suddenly has a hand around his throat again, gently applying pressure so he can’t rock down any more. Tears leak from his eyes as the pressure increases and he finds he can barely breathe at all. Liam forcefully hits his prostate and he lets out some form of a strangled cry. He feels a bit embarrassed by it and feels more tears fall. Liam lets go of his windpipe. “Doing ok love?”

Zayn can barely find it in himself to nod. Just as Liam gets a hold of his throat again he feels something shift in his brain. “Oh.” He says softly, suddenly feeling very light. “Oh.”

Liam smiles at him, “That’s it love, so good.” He doesn’t apply pressure but Zayn knows he will do eventually. His breath hitches every time Liam praises him, whether it’s for taking his fingers so well or just because he’s always so good for Liam it doesn’t matter. And every time his breath does hitch Liam squeezes down for a second or two before releasing. 

Liam removes his fingers and Zayn whimpers quietly before Liam aligns himself, simultaneously slicking up his cock with some lube before pushing in. Liam clamps down on his throat as he does, all the way to nudging against his prostate. It’s easier for him to slide in due to the didldo stretching from earlier. Liam releases some pressure to let him breathe in a bit and his chest heaves. It so, so good like this. He feels more tears leak down the side of his face and that he’s progressively getting more and more overwhelmed. Liam creates a steady rhythm and has a firm grip on his throat that restricts his breathing enough for him to gasp but not enough that he’ll pass out. 

“Doing so good baby, gonna take good care of you yeah?” Liam reminds him, spasming his hold on his neck so that it’s even harder to breath for a second and then easier to the next. He can’t nod with Liam’s grip so he just heaves out in between half breaths. He can’t quite produce words properly but a garbled mess that intended to be ‘Daddy’ falls from his lips. He pants as he nears his orgasm. Liam noses at his neck and he’s so sensitive now that Liam’s stubble burns him. A sob escapes his throat and it’s almost too much because he can’t inhale again properly. His eyes roll into the back of his head and the vertigo that comes when Liam lets go of the pressure so he can breathe again leaves him heaving heavily with black spots dancing in front of his eyes.

“Baby, you back with me?” Liam asks, never having let up on his thrusting.  
Zayn’s voice is rough and heaving when he sluggishly nods with a “daddy, yes, daddy, promise.” His words are beyond slurred, like he’s intoxicated and he catches Liam awed face when he looks up again. Liam leans down much closer now, and threads a hand through the hair at the back of his head. Kissing him soundly as he gasps in air. “Look so good beautiful, you feel so, so good for daddy.”  
Zayn cries quietly when Liam says that. “F-fuck.” He swears when Liam brings a hand to his throat again. “Fuck.”

“M gonna make you cum lovely, but not like this.” Liam tells him. Zayn cries but accepts it. Liam lets go a little and Zayn gasps out a “daddy” during it. Liam looks so proud of him. Zayn smiles tranquilly, his serene look no doubt ruined slightly by the red eyes and runny nose.  
Liam lets go of his throat and kisses his nose. Zayn feels like he’s floating, so dizzy and high on the feeling. Adrenaline pumps through his body, making him shudder as Liam reaches over to the bundles of rope and grabs the black bundles again. Liam ties his thighs and ankles together again before looming over him. Bracketing his head with his arms and kissing him while grinding their hard cocks together. 

“Good boy.” Is all Liam says as he pushes his arms under his body and lifts him up to turn his on his front. Zayn doesn’t squirm much as he does.  
“Want you to tell me how it feels baby.” Liam tells him. “Need you to use your words.”  
Zayn nods into the sheets to convey he understood. 

Turns out, he didn’t need Liam to prompt him because he’s so overwhelmed that he sobs out on the first hint of Liam’s breath over his rim. He pushes his hips back onto Liam’s tongue before he even has the chance to properly lick at him. 

Zayn can hear the smirk on Liam’s face, “Doing so good baby.” Liam grabs a hold of his hips and pulls them up so he’s propped up on his knees. He holds Zayn firmly in place and dives in, swiping his broad tongue over his rim in a way that Zayn feels is foreign. He’s never been rimmed when he’s been in this headspace and the feeling, like the first time, is completely foreign to him. He sniffs and heaves out moans, still feeling the onslaught of asphyxiation. 

He arches his back when Liam penetrates him, crying out and moaning as Liam works him over. Liam pulls away for a second. “Words baby, doing so good but words.”  
Zayn finds himself heaving out apologies before Liam’s even finished the sentence. “Sorry, daddy, sorry, I’m sorry, wanna be good, sorry.” He gasps between words.  
Liam kisses his fluttering hole and fucks his tongue in and out of him. Moaning from the taste, Zayn heaves like he’s run a marathon and cries as Liam works him over like a pro. Fat tears roll down his face and he bows his back when Liam licks in particularly deep or hums.  
Zayn bites into the mattress to muffle a particularly loud moan. Liam notices and reaches around and squeezes around the base of his dick, cutting off Zayn’s ability to cum. Zayn cries out, “daddy, daddy please, please daddy.” He chokes on his own words. 

“No biting on anything Zaynie. Use your words.” Liam reprimands and goes back to eating him out.  
Zayn sobs and nods his head. “So-sorry,” He keeps on heaving. “F-Fuck daddy please, please.” He babbles on.  
Zayn nearly spasms when Liam removes a hand from his hip and pushes in with his fingers. He cries out and huffs out involuntary gasps. “You wanna cum baby?” Liam asks.

“Yes! Please, daddy, p-please make me c-cum please, please please.” Zayn babbles.  
When he comes it’s long and hard. It hits him like a freight train and he thinks he nearly passes out if the spots dancing in front of his eyes are anything to go by. Liam does not let up on him and continues to rim him. Zayn cries out in protest, sobbing from oversensitivity and tries to move away from Liam.  
Liam pulls away for a beat “Haven’t made you scream yet.” and keeps on tonguing him. Zayn sobs into the pillow. He’s so fucking overwhelmed it’s unheard of. Head spins and everything tingles with an acute mix of pain and pleasure. “Fuck d-daddy fuck.” He chokes out, hiccuping.

Liam reaches around to grab a hold of his hot and heavy dick, hanging between his legs untouched. He cries out when Liam takes a hold of it and pumps him “Daddy!” He arches high and lets out a string of incoherent words. “Fuck - hic - fuck fuck,” he cries out from oversensitivity. Rolling and fidgeting in the bonds in a futile attempt to get away. He moans outright when Liam squeezes him.

Liam, who seems unfazed continues to pump his dick and licks him over for another minute before he removes his hand and reaches for one of the small vibrators he bought out earlier. He lubes it up and pushes it up against Zayn’s prostate within a 30-second time period, leaving Zayn panting and whimpering when he rejoins his hand with his dick.

The vibrator begins and Zayn begins to shudder, long and loud desperate “ah, ah, ah!”s fall from his lips and he arches his back. Liam turns up the power and for the first time ever, Zayn screams out in pleasure. He sobs outright and cries as Liam continues to eat him out. It’s too much, it’s too too much and Zayn tries to warn Liam that he’s going to cum, but he can’t find the words. He lets out a string of babbling words and mumbles, arching his back and shrieking into the pillow as he orgasms again. The cum comes out in a pathetic leak, practically dry and Zayn hears Liam moan behind him and release over the towel beneath him. 

Zayn collapses on the soiled sheets. Panting and shaking from the experience. Liam leans over, humming, and kisses him. “Did so good baby boy.” He says, peking the side of his face, neck and shoulder with little kisses. Liam unties his legs and then moves to undo his arms. Zayn feels boneless as Liam sits him up once he’s finished undoing the blue rope. He feels disoriented and dazed as his hands fall from where they had been held behind his back. Liam runs a hand over his arm and massages out the skin and soreness from them. Zayn doesn’t even know how long it’s been since they first started out in the kitchen and he feels too out of it to ask. He fits himself under Liam’s chin naturally and closes his eyes.

He barely stirs as Liam lifts him up and walks into the shower with him. Liam stands him and holds him upright as Zayn sways, dangerously close to falling asleep. Liam’s quick to wash his hair, mushing the strands together and massaging his scalp. He’s equally brilliant at washing his body, massaging his limbs and body until he’s humming in pleasure. 

Liam picks him up and nestles him into his body, wrapping a towel around his shoulders and rubbing it to dry him off while carrying him back to bed. When he’s adequately dry Liam dresses him in the shirt Liam wore the day before and joggers. Zayn sways from his position and Liam dresses quickly in similar attire before pulling him under the covers and rocking him to sleep. 

He’s out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, please comment if you see any mistakes or think i've missed out on describing something! Will edit sometime tomorrow/Friday.
> 
> Tumblr photoset: http://you-wont-zee-me-coming.tumblr.com/post/141984816352/screaming-louder-zeethorn-for-iwanttowriteyouafic


End file.
